Lists of elements can be displayed in their entirety, for example on a display of a computing system. When the space available for displaying a list is reduced, however, it may not be possible to display all of the elements of the list in their entirety. In such cases, the computing system typically displays the list in a reduced form where often important information that a user desires to view may be eliminated.